Faust (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Faust '(ファウスト, ''Fausuto) is one of the primary antagonists appearing in the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series' Big Bang Bladers Arc. Faust is the leader of Hades Incorporated, an organization that manufactured Hell Kerbecs in order to dominate the planet. They piggybacked off the Dark Nebula organization's Dark Power to enchant Hell Kerbecs with the ability to capture the souls of those who are defeated by it. Faust hired Doji to recruit Damian Hart and Zeo Abyss to form Team America to take part in Big Bang Bladers, where they could finally launch their devious plan to take over the world. Physical Appearance Faust is a tall, muscular young man with sharp eyes, and long flowing hair that reaches down past his back. He wears a unique uniform; an open collar shirt underneath a long unbuttoned jacket with many designs that reach down to about Faust's ankles. He wears a belt that holds up his matching pants that are covered by his jacket but tuck into his boots. Personality Faust is a genius criminal master mind who planned to use Hell Kerbecs to control the world. He is a power hungry maniac who controls others in order to gain and never lose. He shows no mercy to the innocent or anyone who gets in his way and that is how he controls his empire with fear. Being the head of Hades Inc. Faust appears as a ruthless businessman who views deals with weapons as business just like any other. He is not above killing, as shown when he announces to Ryuuga that fighting him will be his death. Plot Big Bang Bladers Faust was a masterminded who studied the Dark Nebula's tactics to exploit the power of Beyblades in order to create the dark power. Faust figured out a way to control that power by absorbing the minds of the Beyblades master, he implanted that ability into Hell Kerbercs and gave it to Damian Hart who formed Team America for the upcoming World Championships. While Damian and another recruit, Zeo Abyss would win the tournament and collect minds of countless innocents; Faust would study Ginga Hagane and Ryuuga closely. He had his right hand man; Doji try and take Ginga out early using Brazil's Argo Gracy to try and cheat to win over him to collect data. Instead Faust succeeded in drawing Ryuuga out of hiding with Argo's tactics and got a glimpse of L-Drago's new found power, even stronger then the Dark Nebula. Faust studied this closely while also gaining information on Ginga's Pegasus. Once the finals had arrived Damian was strong enough to capture the minds of all of Ginga's friends which would infuriate him to where he would swear vengeance on Team America. It wouldn't be long before he joined with Ryuuga who would assault Faust directly while he watched Ginga face Zeo and Damian. Faust had collected enough data to have confidence in his skills to where he could face Ryuuga. Using his Basalt Horogium he dominated Ryuuga's L-Drago and evaded its ability to absorb attacks with the date collected. But unbeknown to Faust, Ryuuga had been hiding his true power and broke it out to crush Faust and Hades once and for all while Ginga would defeat Damian and free all the souls captured by Kerbecs. Beyblade '''Basalt Horogium 145WD: Faust's Beyblade. A powerful Defense-type Beyblade with incredible attack power and endurance. It's wheel/ring combination allow for an incredible smash, able to overpower Meteo L-Drago's absorbing effect by physically crushing it with brute force while its track/tip allow it to pinpoint exactly where it wishes to smash into. Beybattles Appearances Gallery Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Manga Characters